Drunk
by ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl
Summary: Dan's drunk and hitting on a girl, Phil's alone and wishing that it was him that Dan was hitting on. Again, crappy summary... One shot. Phan. Complete and utter fluff (Because I'm useless at smut... My stories will always be fluff)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, resting my head against the wall. We were at a party, we being me and Dan, he had left me promising to come back and just now I saw him coming onto a girl. I sighed again. I knew I was gay, Dan knew I was gay, Dan wasn't gay, and it took me this long to realise that I wish he was. I wish he wanted me as much as I wanted him, not in a sexual way despite the shippers but in a love way, where you cuddle on the sofa until you fall asleep and share tiny kisses but never want to go any further to early. But Dan wasn't gay.  
"Dan isn't gay." I said firmly to myself before standing up properly and heading through the crowds and onto the balcony.  
It was a clear night and the sky was full of stars and a bright, full moon. I stared in awe for a while, until my thoughts eventually landed on Dan.  
"Dan is not gay!" I reminded myself again.  
"No, I'm not." I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I turned and saw Dan, grinning, holding a half empty can of beer. He had brought his own with him and had been very protective over it, not letting anyone touch it. I found that weird but didn't question it.  
"So, why are you telling yourself that I'm not gay?" His voice was slurred and his eyes were unfocused. I knew he wasn't going to remember this conversation in the morning so I figured why not tell him? If he won't remember this and it will help me get my feelings off my chest then go for it! So I took a deep breath and began.  
"Dan, I love you. Ever since the day we met. I probably would have told you earlier but it took me so long to figure it out and I'm only telling you now because your drunk and won't remember this conversation in morning." I finish and look away, even in his drunken state, I don't want to see Dan's reaction to my sudden outburst of emotions. The response I get is quite different to what I was expecting.  
He grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and kissed me, lightly but passionately, on the lips. And I kissed back for a second before realising what was happening and pulled away. As much as I wanted this, I didn't want it to be like this, when Dan wasn't in his right state of mind. He looked confused, he obviously thought he had done something wrong when in actual fact he had done everything right, it was just the wrong moment at the wrong time.  
"You're drunk." I answered his inquisitive look before carrying on. "You shouldn't be doing this, you don't want me. You're straight, remember?!" I looked at him pleadingly, willing him to understand how I did want this but I didn't at the same time. But he just laughed, he literally threw his head back and laughed. It was my turn for the inquisitive look, staring at him as if he lost his mind.  
"Phil!" He said, wiping his eyes while trying to hold back laughter. "I've never told you I'm straight! I've never once mentioned my sexuality! Don't just assume things!" It hit me then, he was bi! That was why he liked girls and why he kissed me. But he was still drunk. He still shouldn't have been doing this.  
"You're drunk though! Just go back to the party, I want to be alone." I said to him, sighing and putting my head in my hands. Instead of leaving he pressed on.  
"Have you not seen my video! You know, the one about the five kinds of drunk people?! I know how to act drunk because I've seen it happen right in front of my eyes! And believe or not, I actually paid attention in drama at school. No matter how hot the teacher was!" I looked at him before seeing a flaw in his almost completely believable story.  
"You've drank like, 5 cans of beer so far! How can you not be drunk?!" Instead of replying he turned, grabbed his can and pushed it towards my mouth. I felt the fizzy liquid run down my throat when I realised beer isn't fizzy! I tasted it a bit more and realised it's fizzy apple juice! Dan had been drinking fizzy apple juice the entire night! No wonder he didn't let anyone touch his stash! It wasn't beer at all! But that meant…  
"Wait… Does that mean-" I couldn't finish, Dan understood and winked at me before standing up and walking towards the party. But he turned back quickly.  
"Oh and Phil." I looked up from where I was sitting, smiling my head of and blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Yeah Dan?"  
"You've told me you loved me before, at other parties when you were drunk." Shit! Even drunk me knew more about my feelings than sober me did! "Oh and for the record…" He continued. "I was never drunk at any of those parties either." He grinned at me triumphantly and deliberately strutted out, trying to make himself look sexy. Funny that he already was.

**Haha! Oh god this is terrible! It's a one shot and unless I get enough prompts telling me to carry it on, I probably won't… I've got two more stories that I'm currently writing (They're both inspired by Tumblr. One of them I have the writers permission to steal her story and I have the link to that story in the author's notes bit and the other one is inspired by a post about a timer on your wrist counting down the days until you meet your soul mate, still going to be a Phan ship but a little different) I will be updating my other story soon, it's just taking a little longer than I thought****  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl 3**


	2. The morning after

**Someone asked me to do a morning after sequel to this so here it is! In all its hangover, completely-passed-out and written-at-10-past-3-in-the-morning-so-don't-judge-me glory.**

Dan awoke the next day with every joint in his body aching. He guessed despite his feverish attempts, he did end up getting drunk last night. He didn't remember most of it. Just small snippets of conversations and holding the hair or some random girl back while she threw up into the toilet.  
He twisted his body, trying to get a good look of where he was. Dan realised he couldn't move much because someone else was sleeping next to him, blocking his view.  
He pushed at the mass in front of him and it rolled onto the floor with a satisfying thump. Groaning, the person sat up, rubbing his head from where it had made contact with the ground. It was then that Dan realised that it was Phil. And then quite a large chunk of the night came flooding back. Did Phil remember the conversation as well as he did? There was only one way to find out.  
"Morning." Phil spoke before he managed to say anything.  
"Huh, what? Oh yeah, morning."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, fine. D'you remember anything from last night?" Phil looked at Dan who had bowed his head and… was he blushing? It didn't matter though; of course he remembered everything from last night! He didn't get drunk. He didn't want to. Obviously Dan did though; he had been hopping from sofa to sofa screaming his love for Phil at one point during the night. Phil smiled at the memory but quickly making a split second decision, answered Dan's question.  
"No. I remember parts but not much." Shit! Why did he say that?  
"Oh, neither do I." Dan's heart shattered where he sat, he felt like he had been punched in the head five times and was now feeling extremely dizzy. He lay down quickly before he collapsed and tried to blink back the tears. _Tried._  
Phil heard Dan's sobs easily and immediately felt bad. He quickly crawled over to where Dan was laying and pulled him into a hug. Dan tried to pull away but Phil wasn't having it. He held on for all he was worth and eventually, so did Dan. They both ended up sobbing uncontrollably into each other's shoulders until Phil pulled away, much to Dan's dislike.  
"I'm so sorry Dan. I thought you wouldn't remember the conversation just like you haven't remembered making me film you dancing to Gangnam Style and, despite my many attempts to stop you, put it on YouTube. I thought you would just laugh in my face and move out because you thought it was weird that your best friend is in love with you an-" Phil was cut off by Dan's hand over his mouth.  
"Urm, Phil… as much as I'd love to hear about what's never going to happen, answer this for me and make sure you tell me nothing but the truth, do you understand?" Phil nods. "Good… Is that video of me still on YouTube?" This caught Phil by surprise, but he nodded anyway. Before he had even finished the nod, Dan had gone. Phil brought his knees up to his chin thinking hard about what just happened. He had just left Phil just sat on the sofa, with no answer and feeling more alone than ever. He reached towards a laptop that was sitting underneath someone's shoe and turned it on. _Thank god it doesn't have a password._ Phil thinks before logging onto Twitter and seeing that sometime during the night, he had managed to tweeted the word 'ASs' with many responses. He quickly typed out a tweet explaining what had happened and signed onto his YouTube. He noticed he had a new inbox from YouTube and clicked on it a little to un-enthusiastically.  
_Danisnotonfire has made a video response to your video 'The Breakup'.  
_What was Dan doing? He clicked onto Dan's profile, taking a mental note that the Gangnam Style video had been taken down, and began to watch his most recent video called 'Urm… Confessions?'  
_Hi Phil. _  
"Hi Dan." Said Phil before realising he wasn't in the room.  
_So you've most likely noticed that I took the video down… Why am I such a twat when I get drunk?  
Anyway you're probably wondering why I'm making this video instead of talking to you when you're in the other room… And why I've made this a response to this particular video.  
Well, the first, I'm too shy. I'll find it really awkward seeing your response so I'll tell you over YouTube, it just seems easier. Also, I guess I should tell the fans sometime soon and this seems appropriate.  
The second, it seemed like the perfect video to make a response for. Because… Well…  
_The video ended right there. Phil looked at the screen in shock while frantically raping the refresh button in an attempt to fix the apparently broken laptop.  
"I love you." Phil blinked and looked up to see Dan standing in the doorway. He was leaning on the white frame and smiling slightly at Phil's shocked face.  
"What?"  
"I love you." Dan repeated, a little more firmly. He was bright red and desperately wishing Phil would just give a response to him so he could either hug him and never let go or hide in one of the empty rooms.  
Phil stood up and walked purposefully over to Dan.  
"Why did we never do this earlier?" Phil murmurs, their faces inches from each other.  
"Because you never realised how damn sexy I was until now?" Phil chuckles. Trust Dan to ruin a completely cheesy, yet perfect, moment.  
"Hilarious." Phil states before leaning forwards and finally closing the gap between them.  
And let me tell you something right now. Being the narrator for this story, and obviously knowing everything, Phil and Dan had never been more blissfully happy in their lives.

Some people think gay people are bad people.  
Some people think gay people should die.  
Some people believe that everyone should be straight.  
Some people are stupid.

**So here is the sequel that you asked me for. I got bored. It's terrible, I know. No need to rub it in. Either way I'm not writing anymore to this, it was only supposed to be a one shot :') But I did enjoy writing this story so thank you for reading it!:)  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


End file.
